My Life
by RevKAA
Summary: Harry was tired of everything changing in his life, but even then, they were the only change he would always be grateful for. Slash H/OMCs
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first ever fic, so I may have a lot of grammatical errors, please be patient with me.

This fic will be Slash, might have mentions of mpreg, some curse words but will be lighthearted. I hope everyone that reads it, will like it, or at the very least won't hate it.

RevKAA

Maybe it was fate having a laugh or it was all those shady characters that thought that messing my life was funny, but I just really had enough, I want to throw everything to hell.

Forth year at Hogwarts, School of Magic and Witchcraft was supposed to be pacific or as pacific as a school with moving stairs, a bipolar tree, some neglectful professors, and an "adventure" (aka almost dying) every end of the year.

Maybe I was naive at thinking this year would be peaceful, maybe I should have known when Headmaster Dumbledore said the Triwizard's Tournament would be that year there, that everything would go to hell, but I really wasn't expecting it.

Sitting between Ron and Neville with Hermione and Ginny in front, I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on beside me. Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students were in the Great Hall, sitting with Ravenclaws and Slytherins, the calmest houses of Hogwarts, or so I thought.

Tonight, the Three Champions that would represent each school were going to be selected with the Goblet of Fire. This would mark the start of the first peaceful year of my new boring life.

But then, shit hit the fan.

It was a second and my dream of a boring year went out the window with Dumbledore's "Harry Potter".

Neville even had to shook me a little to make me react, I was frozen looking at nothing, thinking about my sweet boring year going out the window.

I really didn't want to move, I could already hear the angry chatter getting a little louder as each second went. I couldn't even look at my friends for fear of losing them.

Suddenly, both of my hands were seized, I even think I was going into a panic attack, before seeing sweet Neville hazel eyes looking at me concerned.

-We are with you mate, we know you didn't do this-, said Ron and I think in that moment I started breathing again, at the very last, my two best friends were with me in this.

Neville just smiled a little and start walking towards the doors beside the professor's table.

When we finally made it to the stairs, Dumbledore told me to go to the chamber behind the professors' table giving me the little paper with my name. I think he was a little worried, I hadn't uttered a single word yet and I probably was looking at him like he was a unicorn high on cocaine.

-Come on Harry, we will fix this real soon-, said Neville tugging me towards the chamber.

I just could nod, too worried asking myself 'whose cat did I killed in my last life?', because only that could make fate so angry at me that this would happen.

Nev and Ron put themselves each one at my sides, and I'm so thankful for that, I was a breath away from falling, they were the only ones that keep me standing at that moment.

Just when we were close to the cup, something happened again, a green flicker of the cup's flame came out like an arrow directly towards my chest. It was warm, and it felt like as if I was in home.

I look at Nev and Ron, and they had the same green arrow connecting them to me.

Then, two other arrows came out of the Goblet, and they speed towards the Slytherin's table connecting to Malfoy and his friend Zabinni I believe. Now that I think about it, I never really talk nor fight with Zabinni, Malfoy yes, we almost always had a fight, the douche bag is sexy when he gets angry and almighty, but going back to Zabinni, I had never fight with him, the dude was probably the tallest one in our year, it would be suicidal with me being the shortest, even the girls were taller.

Both look at me quite surprised and relieved? Or maybe angry, I wouldn't call myself the best at reading faces and emotions. The only one I could read, was Lavender Brown's flirty faces, that she usually tried to send an oblivious Ron.

I turn to ask Headmaster Dumbledore what was happening, when The Goblet spat eight more arrows that went out the Great Hall, and I could hear a big sound as if someone just apparated inside Hogwarts, something Hermione would probably fight tooth and nails, screaming that it was impossible.

Then, the big doors open, and eight big men entered, if the green light wasn't getting more and more hotter inside me, I would have laugh at everyone looking at them as if they were Voldemort in a ballerina dress. Every step they took closer to us, the warm feeling went up a notch. Draco and Blaise start coming closer too.

When they made it just a step far from us, I couldn't stand the hot feeling in my body anymore, i let the weirdest of sounds, between a moan/scream and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself waking screaming while I tried to stop the fire in my chest.

On fire, that is how I feel, every breath I took was like fire going through my veins.

\- Harry! – Ron and Neville screamed at the same time, and two hands trying to stop me from hurting myself. When they took one of my arms, it felt like a cool sensation went towards my heart stopping the fire for a moment, letting me breathe a little easier, at the very least for a second.

But then, the fire came back, and with it, my screams. Dumbledore ordered everyone to go to the common rooms.

\- Mr. Potter, I need you to calm yourself, you need to breathe, you are going blue-, said Madam Pomfrey. The need to send her to hell was high, but only screams went out.

\- Do something! – Neville screamed. And I almost stop to laugh, because I knew sweet Neville would be feeling guilty after, but the fire keeps going strong. Suddenly, two other hands where touching my other arm, and the fire stopped again.

I could open my eyes a little, even if it hurt, I wanted to know who it was. And there they were, Draco and Blaise. I never really realized that Blaise's eyes where such a deep brown and not black. Even more, Draco's where such a clear gray color, and not blue, like Ron's.

\- Mr. Potter, can you hear me? – asked Dumbledore coming closer, I could only move my head a little.

\- Everything hurts – I tried saying, but my voice was hoarse.

\- It stopped a little when we touch him-, said Draco, and it seem as if the fire heard him, and it came back, even stronger, or at least that is how It felt. The screams went even louder, I could feel their hands trying to stop my body from bowing. And then, more hands started coming upon me. With each hand, the fire went down.

\- Harry? - asked Ron petting my hair, and that surprised me. From the very start, Ron had been my best friend, but he never touched me in such a way, sometimes an awkward hug when we see each other but never so intimately.

I was looking at him trying to make him understand that talking hurt, hell even breathing hurt. I tried moving my arms to touch my throat, but I didn't have any force anymore.

\- Mr. Potter, we are going to move you to the infirmary, do not worry yourself. _Stupefy_ -.

\- By Merlin you never do anything easy Harry -, was the first thing I could heard when I woke up. I could feel Neville and Ron near me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. What happened out there? That fire hurt like hell, and those men, because I just knew they were men.

\- Man, he will be really surprised, who knew the Goblet of Fire could do something like that -.

\- Weasley in other times, the Goblet wasn´t always used for this purpose. It used to decide the perfect match for every person, every school had it, they used it from fourth to seventh year. The late purebloods thought that Merlin's enchanted Goblet of Fire, the one Hogwarts has, was the best matchmaker for their children, it stopped being used when more and more muggleborns started getting antsy, cause apparently, it was a "barbaric way of trapping kids, and they should date" -, explained Blaise.

\- But how can the goblet put all of us together? -.

\- That is Mr. Potter's doing. The goblet looks for the submissive's equal in every single aspect: spiritually, mentally and magic. Harems were rare but they happened. The last one was the one with more participants, there was one sub, Lenik Stanislav from Hungary, and his five dominants -, said a silky voice.

\- So, when are you gonna open your eyes mate? We kinda need to talk about this -, said Ron moving me.

\- Rooonnnn, man be gentler! It hurts! -, opening my eyes and looking around me. And there was Nev, Ron, Draco, Blaise and eight good looking men. Been truthful with myself, I felt like I was in my own little paradise, been surround of such good-looking dudes. Yes, gay as fuck.

\- And here is where I interfere, please gentlemen I need you all to move and give me space to determine how is Mr. Potter -, said Madam Pomfrey. All of them moved, looking reluctant. The nurse started casting the detecting charm over his body. Meanwhile, I started looking at all the eye candy that was before me. All of them looked older, stronger and, to my chagrin, taller than me. Even sweet Neville was taller and older, even if it was for a day. It was kinda unfair, why am I the shortest? Fucking Dursleys, they should be in hell or jail. Some of them where watching me with such intensity, while others just smile or look back, inspecting me. All their attention made my body react, something that embarrassed me, 'because who want to get hard near the Madam.

\- Well Mr. Potter, you seem okay, you will need a muscle relaxant potion, your body went through a lot of pressure. Some Dreamless potion, only if you really need it, you cannot overdo it Mr. Potter, just two drops, and nothing more. You will be out in two hours, so no need to look at me as if I steal your chocolate. Now gentlemen, I will let you all to talk, please take it easy, and call me if Mr. Potter gets bad -, told us the nurse, she turned around and went to her office, closing the door resolutely, letting us all alone

Draco got up and started silencing our section in the infirmary.

\- Mate, you won't believe what just happened -, said Ron, and with that my path towards craziness started.


	3. Chapter 3

\- I kinda heard a little bit but I couldn't understand half of it-, I said looking at them with a little blush. The confession brought smiles over the men surrounding me.

\- Well, I do not really know how to explain it-.

\- We should get the presentations out of the way first- said one that had big muscles, long hair and almost yellow eyes, such an eye candy, well all of them in fact, but this one had this masculine vibe.

\- True, I'm Ron Weasley -, he said with such a confidence like he was challenging them, waiting for them to say something.

\- Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom -, said sweet, kind Nev with that cute smile that made me crazy.

\- Draco Malfoy -, and man does he make me crazy when he talks like he is better than everyone else.

\- Blaise Zabinni -, he looks at us like he has something more interesting to do, but his eyes betrayed his curiousness.

\- Benjamin Costa – said a handsome man with curly hair and brown/gray eyes

\- Erik Léif -, tall, with short hair and deep brown eyes has muscles and a smile so endearing, he looks like a personal trainer.

\- Evan Banes -, black eyes, black hair, tall and 'I'm quite sure he's the devil, cause that devilish smile is making havoc with my mind'

\- Fionn Kavanagh -, now tall Fionn with his blond medium hair, blueish eyes and kinda shy smile made me think of a big teddy bear.

\- Ivar DeCloet -, tall, blonde, ice blue eyes and a smile that almost scream "TRY ME"

\- I am Park JiWon but, I prefer Jekki-, black eyes, brownish hair, Asian features and taller than me. 'Now that I think about it, all of them are taller than me, Thank you Dursley'

\- Nicklaus Holt, little beauty, you can call me Klaus-, and here comes the blushing. This one was the one that interrupted Ron, and he keeps sending this smile that says, "do you wanna play Doctor?"

\- Pietro Lombardi -, blond almost white hair, with kind green eyes and a playful smile. They made this picture of personal eye candy in heaven.

After that, they look around sizing each other, even Nev and Ron.

\- Pleasure to meet all of you, can somebody explain me what kind of bond did the Goblet made? And how does it affect each of us? -, I ask while looking directly at Ron.

\- So, mate, you heard about the other way the Goblet was used, right? -.

\- Yeah, the old pureblood families used it to marry their heirs, right? -.

\- Not like that, in the old magical world, back then more than now, we soul bond, we don´t marry. It's a permanent bond that was made by the Goblet, here we don't have divorce-, clarify Erik.

\- Oh, so does that mean that we are soul bonded? But how does it work with thirteen of us all together? -.

\- See belle, we are a Harem. Ours particularly works around the one sub and twelve doms, which will make things interesting around here- Evan said with that devilish smile. I could only blush imagining all the fun we could have together.

\- Ohh look at that, the little minx is thinking dirty! – Pietro said smirking.

\- Wait! the tournament, was my name chosen or was it only for the bond? – I asked hoping it was only for the bond. 'Please be it only the bond, with the bond at least I'm gonna live'

\- Harry, you were chosen, you have to compete-, Neville look at me with such pity that I almost scream at him, but I just couldn't, it would be unfair, he is only the messenger.

\- Oh hell, I'm gonna die. It's done, I'm finally going to die, and it won't be fucking Voldemort, but some stupid test that some fool thought it would be funny to put – I start saying while I start hyperventilating.

Ron and Neville suddenly came closer to me, trying to make me get calm. Draco and Blaise look as if they would come closer but didn't know if it would be appreciated. I want to tell them that I didn't have anything against them, but it looks as if I'm slowly dying.

\- Harry, sweetheart, you need to breath, you are having a panic attack. Guys, move back, he needs space -, Jekki told Nev and Ron while getting closer to me.

He took my hand and put it over his chest.

\- Honey, listen to me, you need to breath. Don't think on anything, try to breathe with me, you can do it honey -, Jekki said helping me.

When I could finally breathe again, all of them came closer.

\- Potter… Harry, you aren't going to die, you are a Malfoy now and Malfoys go down in a fantastic way, not in a lousy tournament-, said Draco trying to put a haughty face, but even then I could see concern in his eyes. 'Never thought I would see Draco look at me like that'

\- Caro mio, don't worry yourself needlessly, you aren't alone-, Blaise took my hand slowly.

\- Think like this schatz, before you were alone, but now you have twelve wizards to help you, eight of them been older and knowledgeable -, Ivar said taking my other hand, making me look at all of them being around me, showing me with their stances and their eyes, that they all thought the same.

'I´m not alone anymore' and that thought made me feel so much relief and happiness, because here in front of me, a family present itself to me.

We keep talking all that afternoon, just about anything that came to our minds, at the very least until Madame Pomfrey came.

\- Alright gentlemen, you need to leave, Mr. Potter must rest-.

\- But madame, can´t they stay a little longer? I don´t feel tired! -

\- Krasotka, you need your rest, don't worry, we will be here tomorrow morning-, said Pietro giving me a kiss in the cheek.

\- He's right iubire -, followed Benjamin kissing me. And like that all of them went out. At the end, I was blushing again, and I couldn't see madame Pomfrey at the eyes when she gave me the sleeping potion. They all were so sweet and understanding, even Draco and Blaise. That night, I could sleep easy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Infirmary**

\- Mr. Potter, you can't get off that bed until I tell you-.

\- But Madame Pomfrey, I feel fine, I don't need to stay in the bed, can't I go see my… erm… friends -, I asked almost pleadingly.

\- Harry, we don't know what the bond might have done to your body a stór, the nurse has to make sure you are well enough to get out-, interrupt Fionn giving me a little smile.

\- I´m sure after some tests, she will lest us get you to the Great Hall for breakfast sweetheart-, continued Jekki smiling.

-Emm, do we really need to? I just don't want everyone to stare and whisper, its so annoying. We could go to the kitchen-, I tried 'I really don't need all of Hogwarts fucking "moral warriors" ruining my morning with their stares and whispers while I could be in a little place with all my eye candy near me'.

\- You know where the Kitchens are?! Nobody knows about them; how did you find them? – asks Draco with surprise all over his face.

\- Dobby show me where they were. They are near Hufflepuff's rooms-.

\- And how do you know where Hufflepuff's rooms are? - asks Blaise.

\- That´s a story for later, Madame Pomfrey, can I go now? -. She looks at me quite done with my attitude I realize, but I just don´t like the infirmary, it just makes me all over itchy and bitchy. Besides, I just knew she is being annoying, her eyes are shining just like Dumbledore's do when he's being all mysterious, and I know she already did the test.

\- Yes Mr. Potter, you can go, you are as good as you would always be if you didn't go around looking for dangerous situations. I swear next time I'm going to put your name up this bed, with how many times you come here -, she says with a disapproving stare.

\- Ok, now you can take us to the kitchen -, says Draco with a smile that just scream 'I eat the canary'

\- And maybe explain how you know where the Hufflepuff's room are -, continues Blaise with a gentle smile. 'Who knew Slytherins could be gentle'.

I got up the bed, and suddenly Klaus is there with all that sexy smile and a hand that can probably take me to hell. 'And I will go there with a happy smile'. We go through all the halls, with nobody looking at us. Klaus keeps my hand in his while talking with Ivar about a new potion that could show you your Animagus form, something that would be so helpful with this farce of a tournament. Ron and Neville are walking at my other side talking about the greenhouse that Neville is hoping to get from his gran as a 'sorry I was a bitch; I'm going to do better'. Draco, Blaise, Evan and Benjamin were discussing which language was sexy between French and Italian, meanwhile Pietro, Erik, Jekki and Fionn where behind us looking at everything quite surprised about the paintings and ghost that come near us.

\- We are here-, I say stopping in front of the painting of the fruit bowl. I tickle the pear, looking at all of them, their faces beside Nev and Ron, were of incredulity, even more when the pear giggled. Unexpectedly, we are overwhelmed by all of the house elves coming at us, asking what we want to have for breakfast. 'This is crazy, Ivar looks as if he just saw a dementor'

\- Stop! Yous shouldn't be doing this. Great wizard Mr. Harry Potter is being attended by Dobby, Great Wizard Mr. Harry Potter is Dobby's Master, not yous, GO BACK TO WORKING! -, says little Dobby while brandishing a spatula at every house elf that is around us. 'Who knew Dobby had it in him to be possessive about me… Wait a minute…'

-Dobby, I'm not your master, did you forget? You are free elf! -.

\- Great Wizard Mr. Harry Potter is you not happy with my work? Dous you want Dobby to iron Dobby's hands? Dobby bad elf! -, and all of a sudden, he starts hitting and pulling his big bat like ears.

\- Dobby, please stop, I'm happy with your work, it's just I don't understand -, I stop him, trying to stop his self-harming. Dobby finally stops when he hears Draco say STOP.

\- Harry, did you free Dobby? -.

\- Yes Draco, I trick your dad with a sock that he gave to Dobby in our second year. Dobby is a free elf now; I don't know why he wants me as his master -.

\- Mins Elskede, it's because of the way you free him that he calls you master, there isn't really a free house elf out there. You trick Mr. Malfoy in giving Dobby to you. If he was freed by Mr. Malfoy just like that, he would have to look for a new family or died. House elves can't go around without a Master, or their magic goes crazy and kills them -, explains Fionn looking at me with such care that it almost makes me want to cry.

\- Great Wizard Mr. Harry Potter, here its yous foody! -, nearly screams Dobby making me flinch and get closer to Evan, and he just smiles and put his arm around my waist. 'Oh dear, is getting hot in here?'

\- Feeling fine? you look kinda flushed krasotka-, says Pietro smirking and putting his hand in my cheek.

\- I'm fine, its, well, its just I'm not used to this-, I answer trying to not look at them, quite shame that I said that.

\- I know you are used to only Weasley… Ron, Neville and your other friend caring about you and not about The Boy Who Lived Harry, but you need to see that this situation, this harem, its about you and only you. Not about The Boy Who Lived, not about The Potters or their Lordships, its only about you -, says Draco taking my hand and trying to convey with his eyes that everything he says is truthful.

And I can fell his truthfulness, but ten years of my life I was nothing to my supposed loving family, and four years in this new world I was loved and hated, I was told I'm precious to others, but they never showed that care when things went bad. Even more, the adults in my life are the most distrustful people that anybody could have in their life, even more a child that's supposedly a hero. To suddenly have more than two people that I could honestly say I trust, that's a lot for me.

\- We aren't coming here to ask your trust from this second, dear Merlin, that would be idiotic in a normal situation, even more with us. We ask for a chance to show you that this is real, that we can be together, that this harem can work-, says Klaus. And really, I want to tell them all that is going through my mind, the insecurities, the fear of getting used to them, of the future we could have and even worst of losing them. But I just couldn't let myself show them my weakness, not yet.

\- You don't need to promise anything yet Harry -.

\- Yeah, Neville is right Harry, we take it one day at a time mate, all together, right guys? -, says Ron looking at the guys with a stare that screams "say yes or I'm killing you and nobody is gonna find your body".

\- Of course -, all of them say and I can see a future where I'm not alone, finally.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon we stayed together, trying to learn more about each other. Like Blaise who can't stand his mom, because she would worry more about her next husband's money than taking care of him.

And Draco's dream of being a potion master just like his Uncle, even if his dad is completely against such a job for the Malfoy heir.

Neville told them all about his greenhouse, the one his grandma gave him when she was told he passed his Herbology O.W.L test as the first of the class and beating a 150-year-old record.

Pietro talked about his niece, a little girl named Lia, who loved his uncle, even more after he gave her a little cat for Yule that she named Pip.

Jekki was adopted by his best friend's mum, after his family was murdered by Grindelwald's followers, when he was fifteen, he tried to emancipate himself at 16, because the family was a little too money grabbing, finally at 17 he could go his own way.

Klaus was abandoned by his teenage mum in an orphanage, when he graduated from Atlantic's Academy for Wizards, he started working as a curse breaker and bought a big house, that he hopes someday we all can live there together.

Fionn was almost a chaser for Norway's National Quidditch team, but he decided to work as an Unspeakable for the Ministry, because he realized that he liked flying more than the game.

Benjamin is the Heir of an old and noble house in Egypt, the youngest between eleven sisters, so he was overprotected when he was little, he made real friends in his sabbatical year going all over the world.

Ivar's family descends from an old tribe of Vikings, his many times old grandfather was Ivar the boneless, which was the most sanguinary leader between them, he was trained to be as blood thirsty as his ancestor, but at 15 he renounced.

Erik spoke about his love for muggle machines, like the computer that his older sister bought him for his birthday, he can move freely in the muggle word because of his sister and her need to teach him everything.

Ron told them of his love for Quidditch and Chess, in which he keeps been unbeaten, he made a chess competition in the Gryffindor tower, and every two weeks, he plays against anyone that wants to try their luck.

And just like that, we keep getting together to know each other more, we were left alone by everyone for five days, we only saw others in the meals or classes.

That morning I just knew something would change, and I was right when I was told I had to go to Dumbledore's Office, that he had important things to talk with me by a serious McGonagall, that kept sending distrustful glances to my older dominants, after they said they were going to go with me. 'Ivar seems a look away from killing her'

\- Harry, my boy, I'm so happy you are here! Oh, gentlemen, do you need anything? - the headmaster asks looking at them with a smile that looks a touch false.

\- No Mr. Dumbledore, we just choose to come to this most important meeting that couldn't wait to the end of the breakfast-, Evan replies with a big smile, that I could tell, is completely false. All the others look to be stopping their laughs from scaping, but in their eyes, I can see the same thing 'They don't trust in him'

\- Oh, my dear boys, I have to talk about something in private with Harry, I'm sure you will see each other later, but now, please, take your leave-.

\- Mr. Dumbledore, as the submissive in our new harem, you must understand that we cant let him be alone with others, it would send our creature's mind crazy, and we would probably do something that usually we wouldn't, as hurting someone -, says Evan smiling quite sardonically.

\- Oh, I see mister Banes, well I hope everything rights itself Harry, my boy, I understand that this, situation, was quite a surprise for you, but if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me. My door is always open for you -, responds Dumbledore, pretty sharply and dismissing us.

\- Professor, have you found out who put my name in the Goblet? -, I ask, somewhat miffed with him. 'He doesn't have any need to be so cutting with them, and why call me if you're going to be a fucker?'.

\- Oh, my boy, we haven't found anything yet, but don't worry, we will. Sadly, it wont change the decision, you will participate in the tournament -, he says with twinkly eyes, and funnily enough, that sensation that I get every time he looks at me with those eyes, just telling me that he knows but I don't need to know, that look that just screams future problems for me, that look just riles my, already, short patience.

Just when I'm going to scream, Ivar takes my hand gently.

\- Don't you worry Harry; we are going to work to make the ones that did this pay-.

\- Now, Mr. Malfoy, I hope you will come to me before doing anything, we should give them the opportunity to explain themselves-.

\- Mr. Dumbledore, whoever put Harry's name in the goblet, will have to respond to my lawyers, this tournament could seriously hurt him. I'm sure you won't oppose to the punishment of the guilty part of this problem, even more when that innocent part is one of your students -, says Blaise.

\- Yes, yes, of course. Harry, my boy, you know that this old man worries about everyone, but, of course if you want to punish them, you will, if you get them-.

\- When we get them, and we will get them, be sure of that-, responds Klaus almost threatening. 'So sexy!'

Dumbledore look at us and his eyes lost the twinkle that is always there.

'It must be the first time that somebody even goes against him, finally'

\- I understand, then we will see each other later, please Harry, if you find anything, don't hesitate, I'm always here-. I just nodded and followed the boys out.

\- Is he always like that Harry? - asks Jekki with a frown in his beautiful face.

-Yeah, usually he hides his displeasure, but it seems you guys make him lose his mask-.

\- I think this is the first time that I saw his office-, says Neville somewhat disgusted, Blaise nodding.

\- Me too, and Merlin´s balls, he has horrible taste, who puts that tacky type of yellow and brown together?! Brown goes better with red or green-.

\- Draco, you are such a snob- pronounces Erik and we end up laughing at his pout.

\- Guys, I was thinking, we should go to the library, we need to seek our bond and the possible changes it can suffer -.

\- What do you mean Fionn? Our bond can change. -.

\- Of course, min elskede, all the bonds are fluid, they never stay the same, it gets stronger with time and trust. The thing is, we have a harem bond with you as our core, so we need to look for what new qualities it could bring -.

-We could end up sharing magic or ability, our minds could connect forming a way for mental conversations, healing each other is a given, every bond has it -, says Evan smiling.

\- Our situation is unique iubire, so we really don't know what can happen, the biggest harem before us was of 4 people-, continues Benjamin taking my hand.

\- ok, let's move it, in ten minutes the classes finish, and I just know these fuckers are going to crowd us if we stay here-, says Ron taking Nev´s hand a quickening his pace.

We spend all day in the library trying to find info about our bond, but all it said was that the abilities would come with trust and time. 'So now, we just need to wait'

-Guys what do we do? - I ask somewhat bored after having spent almost day reading.

\- Well krasotka, we can go to…- was saying Pietro, but he was suddenly interrupted by Ginny, who just appeared in front of me.

\- Harry, I missed you! -, she says getting uncomfortably close.

\- Hey Gin, emm, yeah well, I was kind of busy-. She pouts and gets even closer, taking my arm and pushed her nonexistent breast. Suddenly, I could feel a rising tension in the corridor coming from the guys. Evan even stopped smiling, and Blaise seemed to be stopping Draco from saying something with his eyes.

\- Schatz, who is this… lady- asked Ivar with his eyes almost killing her.

\- Oh, guys this is Ginny, my fr…-

\- Girlfriend, nice to meet you- she interrupted me.

And I only could think 'WHAT THE FUCK' while watching how their faces changed even more.

'OH SHE. IS. SO. DEAD'


End file.
